


疯狗发狂咬空气丨A mad dog snapping at thin air

by iriskung



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriskung/pseuds/iriskung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of "A mad dog snapping at thin air" linndechir.<br/>每当维克塔利昂被攸伦的大笑和冷嘲热讽激怒时，收回他怒火的是他真的情绪失控那晚的回忆。</p>
            </blockquote>





	疯狗发狂咬空气丨A mad dog snapping at thin air

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A mad dog snapping at thin air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412586) by [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir). 



> 来自另一个老kink meme，原文案为“Euron/Victarion, pre-series hate-sex”。

      维克塔利昂在他哥哥面前总是小心翼翼，因为他清楚，一旦情绪失控，他很可能不知道何时收手。 _弑亲者将遭到神和人的永世诅咒_ ——因此他总会默默咽回怒火。

      然而，每当维克塔利昂被攸伦的大笑和冷嘲热讽激怒时，收回他怒火的是他 _真的_ 情绪失控那晚的回忆。他甚至不记得那次暴怒的缘起，不记得攸伦到底说了什么让他那么愤怒的话，令他想也没想就给了微笑的攸伦一拳，听到骨头断裂的声音、看到沿着手指流下的鲜血时，他才意识到自己做了什么。

      然后攸伦放声大笑。他在流血，在咳嗽，但他对着维克塔利昂大笑，一如往常，仿佛在用后者无法切实理解的某些理由大肆嘲笑。所以维克塔利昂又打了他，再打了他，将手指沾满浓稠的血液。若不是外面肆虐的风暴让他回想起诸神之怒，他觉得当晚他很可能杀死攸伦。

      所以他停手，转身，准备离开，但攸伦仍在大笑，笑得上气不接下气，明显被逗乐了。

      “噢老弟，你总是不善言辞，对吧？除了当巴隆温顺的拳头，听他下令出拳，你什么都做不成。如果没人需要你，你就会失落彷徨，活像一条啃咬空气的疯狗。”

      这番话直戳连维克塔利昂自己也没发觉的痛处，狠狠划破他的荣誉——他对侍奉巴隆一事很满足，但他无法忍受这独眼混蛋嘲笑他的忠诚，嘲笑他对两人长兄及领主的奉献。维克塔利昂一把拎起攸伦，途中撕破了瑰丽多彩的衣服，把因为痛楚和大笑而气喘吁吁的对方扔到桌子上，一手卡在他肩胛骨之间，死死钉着他。攸伦大口喘气，但这痛苦的喘息听起来也有如嘲笑，仿佛他只是在放任维克塔利昂胡闹。

      _我要让他被自己的笑噎死，被自己的血呛死，_ 维克塔利昂发誓，伸手去扯攸伦的马裤却扯不掉。他的怒火蹭得更高了，取出匕首割开布料，划破了攸伦的大腿，勾出一道深色的线条。他强忍着给攸伦的脊背狠狠来一刀的冲动，扔掉匕首，看着身下人抽搐挣扎，肌肉在流血的皮肤下绷紧变形，却禁不住怀疑攸伦根本没有尽全力反抗。

      他被怒火蒙蔽了双眼，完全丧失了理智，竟无法意识到他要对另一个 _男人_ 、他的哥哥做些什么。暴怒令他无暇细想这在众神眼里会是多深的罪孽，会有多畸形。和攸伦 _有关的_ 一切都是畸形的，以畸形还报畸形再合适不过了。

      但他变的是瞎子，不是聋子。攸伦现在的笑声将近疯狂，尽管被维克塔利昂抽插得支离破碎，却从未停止，只是一味大笑，一直大笑。无论维克塔利昂多少次将兄长的脸按在硬石桌上，他都能看见那仿佛知晓一切的讥笑。他很清楚，就算撕裂了攸伦的身体，他也赢不来胜利。

      他的高潮近乎痛苦，空虚且毫无意义，就像是战后在沙子里挖到了小金饰，而不是用血染的双手从将死之人的脖子上抢来。他后退一步，让攸伦滑落至地上，可即便哥哥浸在血中瑟瑟发抖，他也感觉不到任何愉悦。攸伦困难地呼吸着，身体随着细微的声音颤动。那本应是啜泣，事实上却是一阵阵轻笑。若换了别的人，维克塔利昂会认为那只是对方的歇斯底里，但那是攸伦，攸伦总是在嘲笑他。

      攸伦总是赢家。

       _我像操一个盐妾一样操他，_ 维克塔利昂系上腰带冲出房外，对自己说道。 _我像操那些从青绿之地劫掠回来的婊子一样操他，像是在她们丈夫和儿子的血海里快速操弄，让他弓身，让他尖叫，而他没有阻止我。攸伦没有阻止我，这意味着什么？_

      他想笑，却觉得会被舌头堵到窒息。

       _这意味着_ ——脑海里的声音淡定确凿，又略微故意屈尊，天杀的活像巴隆在说话—— _意味着无论你对他做什么，他都不畏惧你，永远不会畏惧你。_

      维克塔利昂回到无敌铁种号睡觉，希望接下来几天都不用面对攸伦。他不知道看见攸伦的薄唇扯开一个微笑时会怎么做，那就像是一个他永远也无法理解的玩笑。


End file.
